


【授翻】Go Grandpa

by extraomnipresent



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extraomnipresent/pseuds/extraomnipresent
Summary: 长老虫琢磨着那个小旅者到底去了哪里没有回来。
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Go Grandpa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743814) by [ThunderDragonfruit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderDragonfruit/pseuds/ThunderDragonfruit). 



> 作者注：This might not be very good, but if I didn't just suck it up and post it I was never going to.
> 
> Anyways this is the first thing I've ever written that wasn't like. an essay for school or something so go easy on me but also don't because I want to improve.
> 
> Basically just let me know whether or not you like this and please tell me if I made any major mess-ups with grammar or lore or anything.
> 
> 译者注：我喜欢吃糖，所以我就搞翻译（被打）

长老虫从他的午睡中被他有生以来听到过的最响的尖叫声吓醒了。醒得不能再醒的那种。

话说回来，长老虫在他一生中也没有听过那么多的尖叫声。再说了，这怎么能怪他呢？他整天都呆在德特茅斯里，一个什么新奇事都不会发生的，如同一潭死水的小镇。

不管他以前听到过多少尖叫，这声尖叫还是非常嘹亮的。就那种能让地面颤抖，脑袋发胀，浑身抖成筛糠的叫声。

不管怎么说，他肯定又担心起来了。在这种情况下谁不会呢？怎样可怖的野兽才会发出这样凄厉的叫声？是困兽的哀嚎？还是战斗前的威慑？

操心了几分钟之后，长老虫决定就像无视其他从那口晦气的老井里出来的东西一样无视那声尖叫。他很快又开始犯迷糊，那惊悚的叫声早已被他遗忘。

就像其他所有人一样，长老虫也没法永久地忽视一些特定的事物。那声尖叫和其他任何不幸或者奇怪的事情一样，早就被他抛诸脑后。但是有一件事他似乎无法忘记。

那个小小的旅者。

距离它第一次来到镇上已经过去挺久了。长老虫感觉它是在不知多久的漫长时光里第一个跟自己说话的人。它在附近的长椅上坐了一会儿，然后不顾长老虫的警告和劝阻，跳下了那口令人生畏的井。长老虫就没有想着还能见到它。所有其他往下进发的虫都已经在瘟疫蔓延的空气里失去了心智，再也没有回来。但是小小的旅者居然回到了这座失落的小镇，而且还是通过鹿角虫站回来的！长老虫以为那个站台已经被锁住，再也不会开放了。自从那时起他就知道不用质疑小旅者。它和其他的探险家是不一样的。

在旅者回来不久后，最近刚搬过来的那对夫妇的地图店开张了。然后小店的铺主也回来了。接着回来的就是那个他以为早就殒命的年轻女孩。德特茅斯当然已经不像以前那样热闹了，长老虫也没觉得有什么力量能够恢复这个镇子昔日的光辉，但是小镇慢慢地变得更有生气了一些。小小的旅者因为从不说话也没有跟长老虫提起过它做了什么，但是长老虫知道，这些事全都是它一人完成的。旅者是怎么做到这些的？长老虫恐怕永远也想象不到，但是他充满感激。

然后，它送了他一个礼物。一个美丽而充满善意的礼物。礼物是一朵白色的，似乎在发光的花，娇嫩的花瓣在微风中微微摇摆。他每时每刻都贴身护着这朵花。这是他活了这么久第一次收到的礼物啊！小旅者也是他所有好心指引的探险家里面第一个送给他礼物的。这朵花对他来说很重要。小旅者同样也是。

可是现在它消失了，一点痕迹都没有留下。

那个旅者总是会回来的。不会有错。不管发生了什么，每隔几天长老虫就会看到两只角和一对空洞的黑色眼睛从井口冒出来，或者听到绝对不会听错的鹿角虫隆隆的脚步声。即使它已经买光所有商店里的货物了；即使那些令人生厌的马戏团帐篷来了也去了；即使镇子里已经没有什么可以让它留下的东西了；即使那张面无表情的、苍白的脸抬头看向他，以为长老虫还会和它开始讲话，但是长老虫已经真的没有话可以说了，它还是会回来。

但是这次它没有回来。

日子慢慢过去，连一点它回来的征兆都没有。

也许……他应该去找找它，看看它在哪？

不不不，那么做真是愚蠢。他一定是真的在慢慢失去理智才会有这样的想法。

但是当他低头看到胸前的花朵时，他又仔细考虑了考虑。

小旅者为他付出了那么多，他难道不应该有所回报吗？

于是他慢慢地挪着脚步走向了那口吞噬了太多东西的恐怖古井，心里想着自己还真是发疯了。

但是发疯从来就没能阻止往井下进发的任何人，是吧？


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：alright i SWEAR that the next chapter won’t take as long as this one. i got sick for awhile and as a result my brain was completely fried the whole time. anyways enjoy.

长老虫向下的旅程和他想象中的一样困难。井里没有台阶，连从井壁上突出的石头都没有多少。只有一根孤零零的铁索能通虫上下，但是长老虫还是（极其困难地）下到了地面。他已经老了，所以他的身体十分抗拒任何牵拉的动作。但是他知道这也只会让他明早起来的时候稍微酸痛一会儿，所以他还是决定继续向前进发。

谢天谢地，他到达地面之后还能在地上坐下来喘口气。长老虫并不想现在去考虑“如何再从这里上去”这个问题，于是他果断地把这个问题移到了“回来的时候再说”的部分。

当他呼吸回归平稳之后，他踏上了寻找小友的旅程（最好是能找到的那种）。地形对他来说是个不小的挑战，地上全是大大小小的障碍物，但是除此之外并没有什么太大的问题。他没有花太大的力气就穿过了前两个房间，接着他碰上怪物的忧虑也很快就消散了。即使这些巨大的隧道似乎能把所有人都吸入再也回不来的漩涡，即使他不知道要去哪里找他的小友（或者小友到底去了哪里），长老虫居然觉得十分平静，好像本来在这些洞窟里安家的邪恶气息都已经退散了。

就在他想不出什么可以在脑子里自言自语的话的时候，一栋奇怪的建筑物映入眼帘。

那座建筑物十分巨大，令人生畏，但是如果他跳过所有他令他害怕的地方，他是不会找到小旅者的。于是他因为恐惧微微颤抖着走进了那座建筑物。

里面除了另一个入口什么也没有。一个巨大的卵状椭圆形房间通向一条长长的，昏暗的通道，长老虫每踩一步就会有奇怪的符号出现。

在走了不知多久之后，黑暗里终于出现了一个长椅和一块大石头一样的东西。可是长老虫的注意力全被离长椅不远的那个房间吸引了。虽然那个房间并不是很明亮，但是它和黑暗的对比足够吸引长老虫的注意力了。

当他走进那个房间的时候，长老虫很快就意识到他已经找到了小旅者了。

但这次“搜救”根本不是以他想要的方式收场的。

在短暂的震惊之后，他只能说出这一句特定的话了。

“我的天啊。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：This chapter's kinda short (all of them are), but hey, it's progress!

就在那个令人糟心的房间正中央，躺着小友斑驳破损的斗篷，虽然沾满污渍但依旧闪亮的骨钉，还有最令人难过的，它整整齐齐裂成两半的面具。

这也就是为什么当长老虫看着再清楚不过的证据，告诉他他的朋友已经确确实实，无可辩驳地死了的时候，他还是有那么一丁点不相信。他绞尽脑汁想着可能的解释，什么样的东西才能打倒能够在这样在井下的世界里来去自如的强者？

于是长老虫就在那里站了很长，很长一段时间，彻底地被迷惑和悲伤所淹没。再说了，他也只会整天站着，让时间慢慢在站立中溜走似乎已经成为他的第二本能了。

过了很久他才从出神的凝视中被一阵脚步声打断回过神来。不是他想象中那种沉重的，令人恐惧的脚步声，而是轻巧的，短促的脚步声，属于那种平衡性良好的虫，和因为瘟疫而复活的尸体们不一样。当脚步声停下的时候，长老虫慢慢转过头去看向了入口。

门口站着长老虫确定他以前从来没有见过的一只虫。她穿这一条裙子，或者斗篷，还是披肩（长老虫也不清楚），脸上是一个面具（或者这就是她的脸），有着两只弧形的长角。她抽出她的武器，一端是尖锐的利刃，另一端是一个类似圆环的东西。她的站姿告诉旁人她比任何人都有准备随时战斗。这把长老虫吓得不轻，他跌跌撞撞地向后退去，双手举起，希望这能让她明白长老虫并不会构成威胁。

“你是谁？”她喊道，声音在空荡荡的房间里回响。

这下长老虫真的慌了。他已经很久没有像这样惊慌过了，这对他而言可是巨大的进步，因为他以前可是对环境的任何变化都一惊一乍的。他支支吾吾了半天，然后只好在赶紧蹲下双手抱头前大喊，“我不想伤害你！”，希望这极其可怜的防御手段能免了他遭受武器轻松穿过他软绵绵，如同充气娃娃的身体的命运。

那只奇怪的虫子放下武器，用一种稍微迷惑的眼神看了他一会儿，然后脚步嗒嗒地走到他坐着的地方。她拍了拍他的肩膀，长老虫吓得往后畏缩了一下才慢慢把手放回身侧。

“我现在，呃，看出来你不是来这里捣乱的了。”她这次说话的声调柔和了很多，“你肯定不是冒险家一类的人，那你来这里干什么呢？”

长老虫没有说话，只是转头看向了两米之外的破碎面具。

“噢。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：If you couldn't tell, I'm not the best at writing dialogue. Forgive me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：hopefully this chapter’s a bit longer than the last one. enjoy.

小骑士总算能够休息了。安息到底是什么？它也不知道。说实话，它从来就没想过它能够体会到休息的滋味。

虚空安静下来了。它没有一点动静，也没有狂乱地舞动试图伤害它。它只是静静地待在那里，没有任何动作。但是它也不是什么都没有做对吧？因为它在休息。

它的同胞也在安息之中。以前有一段时间它们会在那数不清的破碎躯壳上方漂浮着。但是现在它们不会了。就像小骑士再也不会在圣巢的遗迹之中行走一样。

那可都是昔日的大好时光，它把自己的心愿了结了。现在它没有悔恨了，所以它也不应该回去了。同胞被解放，瘟疫被祛除。没有悔恨。至少现在没有。

深渊里没什么可干的事情。它是这么想的。它其实应该是无法思考的（或者说，没有办法做出思考一类的举动），但是它发现它可以这么做，于是它就这么做了。

它自己琢磨着，自己是死了吗？它的确是在安息之中 ，但是这安息就意味着死亡了吗？它想起了阿布，她告诉它他们两个一定会再相见的。小骑士能否去到阿布去的地方呢？它希望是这样的。那样也挺好，还能再次见到它的朋友。也许它还可以在那里见到奎若呢。还有提索，还有米拉。它很想念他们。

它也很想念其他的朋友们。那些在它上方的。大黄蜂，长老虫，柯尼法，斯莱，伊塞尔达。他们都还在它上方好好地活着呢（至少它希望是这样）。但是它再也见不到他们了。因为没有悔恨 ，所以也不复存在。它是回不去的。除非它有什么后悔的事。

你别说，还真有。就一件事。

它没找到机会说声再见。

* * *

“所以，你是怎么认识它的呢？”大黄蜂问道。两人正慢慢在废墟中走回古井。

长老虫认真想了一会儿才回答说，“他们在下这口井之前从这里经过，本来是直接走过我连头都没回的，但是过了一会儿居然从鹿角虫站回来了，在那天之前我还从来没见过车站开门呢。”那是挺久以前的事了。话说回来，他有哪天不是迷迷糊糊地过去了呢？很有可能旅者在圣巢里总共就几个小时，长老虫真心觉得一点区别都不会有。时间在圣巢里的运作方式是不同寻常的。“然后它就坐在长椅上听了一会儿我跟它的唠叨。但是它从来不会说些什么作为回应。”

“听上去是挺像幽灵的。”

“幽灵？”

“我给它起的一个外号。它好像对此也没什么意见。”

“还挺适合的。”

两人在沉默中继续前行。大黄蜂对于长老虫慢吞吞的脚步有点恼怒，但是她还是忍下了。毕竟他已经不太年轻了，她也没准备因为他速度太慢责备一个自从遇见幽灵以来她第一个遇到的善良的人。速度太慢这个说法似乎还有些不够，他走路的样子就像他已经很久没有移动过了，所以他还需要慢慢适应。话说回来，他到底是怎么从这个井里下来的？估计也就只有极其强大的决心才能把他给带下来吧。他看上去不像是那种很固执的，但是她以前也低估过别的虫。

当他们终于， **终于** ，来到井的底部时，大黄蜂已经忍不住想要拽着他的袍子领口把他一路拖到井的上边去了。

但他们现在到了井的底部，长老虫只是盯着通向上方的锁链，似乎并不知道该如何上去。

“你应该是没法自己上去的，对吧。”

他摇了摇头。

大黄蜂叹了口气，拉住老虫的手，脚步沉重地走向最近的鹿角虫站。还是直接坐鹿角虫回去好了，她想。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：holy crap dialogue. hope i’m doing okay so far.


	5. Chapter 5

当两人来到德特茅斯的时候，长老虫走过的路已经比他很久一段时间里的加起来都要多了。他很累了。大黄蜂过了一会儿就走了，说了些什么“她还有事要做”之类的话。其实很有可能就是找个借口离开了，但是长老虫觉得也没什么。

要是他能像以前那样站在小镇广场中央，等着更多的探险家路过来给予一番忠告，那该多好，可是现在不可能了。它知道小小的旅者已经死了，这个事实沉重地压得他喘不过气来，他更不可能像无视所有其它的事一样无视这个事实。于是他在老旧的铁质长椅上坐下，就像他跟那么多旅人建议过的一样，然后把小友的那些碎片放在了他身旁。他过一会儿会再考虑如何好好处理那些东西，但是现在他只是颓丧地垂下了头，在好多好多年以来第一次静静地开始哭泣。

* * *

斯莱不太熟悉其他德特茅斯的住户。他觉得挺不可思议的，毕竟镇里总共就其他三个住户，不认识还真有点说不过去。其实仔细想想也没什么不正常的，毕竟除了那个天天站在长椅旁边的老虫子以外大家都有一个需要经营的商店。但是他们两家店的顾客似乎只有一个，就是那个会定期来到镇里的小旅人。他琢磨着它到底去了哪里。它把斯莱所有能卖的东西都买了下来，但是依旧会偶尔兜兜转转到他的店铺里。它真是一个捉摸不透的虫，毕竟它也是好多年以来第一个能够被称为骨钉大师的虫。

说到这些，他还坐在自己的店里干嘛？它已经没有东西可以卖了。他也没有太多可去的地方，毕竟他短时间内也不会再下那口井了，但是隔段时间出门透透气还是不错的。于是斯莱又在那里站了一会儿说服自己不要在站在柜台后面数他挣来的吉欧了，出去走走路。

当他踏出门外的时候，他看到了一幅不同寻常的景象。长老虫并没有站在长椅旁边，而是坐在了长椅上面，脸埋在双手里。他是……在哭？

斯莱本来就不是很会安慰别人，但是现在他在自己的商店里与世隔绝地关了那么久，他估计只会把事情搞得更糟糕。但是如果不至少试着帮个忙就有点太不善良了，于是他走了过去。

斯莱刚把手举起来想要拍拍长老虫的背什么的，结果这一抬手就看到了一个苍白的破损面具，把他吓了一跳。他把手放下后退了几步，这突然的举动让长老虫抬起了头来。

斯莱不愿意相信这是他所认识的小旅人。没错，他和它也不怎么熟，但是它可是他所认识的寥寥无几的几个人之一啊。它也是个骨钉大师，还从他这里买过东西，还把他从永远也回不来的井下世界救了回来。斯莱确定如果任何人遇到什么问题它也一定会毫不犹豫地挺身而出的。它缓了一会儿才有看了一眼那个破损的面具。没错，一定就是它了。那两只角和那双空洞的眼睛不会属于任何其他人。斯莱又转头看向了长老虫。

长老虫没在他开口之前就回答出了他想要问的问题，“我也不知道这是怎么发生的……但是它断绝了瘟疫。现在瘟疫消失了。”

斯莱不知道说什么才好。他只知道它有一个十分重要的任务或者使命需要完成，但是从来没有想过它的目标居然是这么宏大的理想。现在瘟疫被祛除了，他也希望自己能感到高兴，但是知道了驱除瘟疫的代价之后他就真的高兴不起来了。

但就算他因为自己朋友的死去而感到伤心，斯莱也不是那种擅长表露感情的虫。他也不能在长老虫面前失态，于是他深吸了一口气。

“好吧，我们能做的也就只有把它的遗体好好整理一下。”斯莱说着走回自己的小店去找了找有没有能够把碎片连接在一起的东西。虽然这基本上是没有什么用，但是斯莱很确定如果他死了，他也不想自己的碎片七零八落地到处都是，对吧？

他找到了些胶水，把那两块面具碎片黏在了一起。虽然面具还是有一道明显的裂痕，至少现在它是完整的一块了。长老虫的心情似乎稍微好了一些。

斯莱准备回到自己的小店，但是他在转身之前最后看了一眼那个面具。

奇怪的是，那道裂痕似乎已经看不见了。

面具似乎在发光。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：hope i did ok on this one. did a lot of stuff i haven't done before here, and i don't know if i wrote sly quite right.
> 
> school's been shut down due to coronavirus, so i'm locked inside for now, so you guys can reliably expect more chapters sooner because i'll have more than enough time and not much to do for a while.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：this chapter was posted from my phone so if the paragraphs are messed up or something that’s why. tell me and i’ll fix it once i have my computer with me

小骑士感到面具重新连接的那一刹那，它就把自己从深渊之海里扔了出去。它已经准备好了。

它穿过那些破碎的面具，跳上平台，从墙壁往上跳跃。它急匆匆地从古老盆地里出来来到泪水之城。曾几何时它用骨钉往地底下深邃的洞窟劈出了一条血路，但是这次它艰难地向地面进发，头也不回。

它径直穿过那些尖刺和陷阱：为了再活一次，再和它的朋友们活一次 ，它在所不惜。说来也搞笑，它如此急切地想要回到地面上，以至于它直接飞过了可以让它回去得更快一些的鹿角虫站。但它根本没有考虑这些，它只是不停地向上攀爬，穿过那些弯弯绕绕的洞穴。

如果瘟疫没有消散的话，这次旅程会变得很困难，但是瘟疫已经消失了，所以它很快就来到了遗忘十字路。

它抓住铁链开始把自己向上送。

* * *

长老虫看着完整的面具，感觉自己得到了不小的慰藉。面具空壳现在看上去没有那么……凄凉了。他已经把斗篷叠了起来放在面具旁边，一同整理起来的还有小旅者其他的随身物品。等他恢复了一些精神再决定如何处理这些东西吧，他一边这么想着一边开始打盹。不久前下井的长途跋涉把他累坏了。

他的小憩并没有维持太久。他刚睡着几分钟就被锁链的叮当声给吵醒了，告诉他有人从井里爬上来了。他叹了口气，醒了一下神，才把头转向井口。

他唯一能在黑暗中看清的是两只又大又圆还在发光的眼睛，正直直地盯着他。

当然，因为长老虫对大部分事物（尤其是新的东西）恐惧的天性，他被吓得差点六脚朝天。

他迅速地后退然后撒丫子往另一个方向跑了（长老虫的跑大概在普通虫眼中就是一个充满了恐惧的快走），只有躲到一个房屋背后了他才停了下来。

在那度秒如年的几分钟里，他听到了渐渐靠近的脚步声。熟悉的脚步声。但是……这绝对不可能啊。脚步声的主人已经早就死去了。长老虫就掩耳盗铃地捂住眼睛坐在那里，好像这样就能不让坏事发生似的。

小骑士已经回到了自己的面具下，披上了自己的斗篷，就在那里哭笑不得地站着，看着自己的朋友因为害怕自己而缩成一团。这场景有些好笑，但是更多的是令人担忧。它想着如何在不惊吓朋友的情况下告诉他没有什么好害怕的。它也不能就直接打个招呼，如果它想要发出任何声音只会把可怜的长老虫吓得更惨。

最后它还是简单地拍了拍长老虫的肩膀。长老虫理所当然地畏缩了一下，以为他想象中的凶恶猛兽正在抓住他准备把它吃干净之类的。但是当他意识到并没有锋利的爪子正在把他扯开的时候，他慢慢抬起了头。

当然，他根本就不相信他眼前的景象。

小骑士往长老虫那里挪了挪，试图给他一个拥抱。虽然因为手臂太短没有办法完整地圈住他的身体，但是它很确定，这样就已经足够了。长老虫惊讶地眨了眨眼，接着轻轻地笑了，顺势搂了回来。

回家的感觉真好。


End file.
